Discussioni Marvel Database:TODO
Prime cose Prima di tutto: il formato di questa stessa pagina. Io ne ho proposti due, tra i quali preferisco il secondo, Tu che ne pensi? Poi mi sono venute in mente tre cose su cui c'è da fare: * convenzioni sui nomi: c'è da finire e da rivedere la pagina Marvel Database:Naming Conventions; * pagina principale: non è il massimo, specie per chi arriva da fuori. Ci sono un sacco di link rossi e non è certo all'altezza dei quella USA; * template: ce ne sarebbero da fare molti e anche quelli che già ci sono andrebbero rivisti perché funzionano il giusto. Al via il dibattito. The Ucci-Dimmi tutto 14:33, set 16, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, sulle cose da fare ho riportato tutto quello che mi è venuto in mente e naturalmente alcuni di questi punti come i links Admin, Staff, ecc... sono di nostra competenza mentre le cronologie, le schede, i punti di inizio devono essere implementati da noi ma poi stabilito uno standard saranno alimentati dagli utenti che daranno il loro contributo, (si spera). Quindi fammi sapere cosa ne pensi. * formato di questa stessa pagina: anche per me va bene la seconda. Sembra più semplice. L'importante è avere visione delle cose da fare e chi se ne sta occupando; * convenzioni sui nomi: ho visto la pagina Marvel Database:Naming Conventions e una cosa da aggiungere è lo standard delle pagine create dagli utenti. Ad esempio se guardi la pagina Comics:Marvel Crossover rispetto alla pagina Comics:Wolverine noterai che la prima è comprensiva di cover dell'albo mentre la seconda no. A mio avviso direi che lo standard da adottare per le pagine dei comics debba essere il primo. Ovvero Marvel Crossover. Molto più accattivante ed invitante; * pagina principale: effettivamente ho controllato anche io il Marvel database USA e noi siamo ancora lontani. Un'idea sarebbe modificare in rosso lo sfondo della colonna di navigazione a sinistra e la parte superiore. Dato che il rosso è il colore di fondo su cui poggia la scritta "Marvel" nel logo della Marvel USA. Inoltre credo che sia carino inserire una bella immagine Marvel nella pagina principale, cosi da rendere immediatamente riconoscibile la pagina principale del Marvel database agli utenti che vi giungono per la prima volta. Simile a come hanno quelli della Image database trasformando lo sfondo in nero; * pagina principale - parte 2: per pagina principale mi riferisco all'indirizzo [http://it.marveldatabase.com Marvel Database] mentre esiste questa pagina wiki di [http://it.community.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel_Database Marvel Database] con un box wikia che contiene dei links e voci che non mi è stato possibile modificare in quanto il box è protetto. Purtroppo i link puntano a pagine inesistenti. Un dubbio che ho, e forse tu potresti chiarirlo, è possibile forse che le due pagine "poggiano" su piattaforme diverse, una wiki e l'altra no, pur appartenendo allo stesso network??? * template: d'accordo sul prepararne altri e anche quelli che ho visto (per la scheda dell'albo con sinossi) andrebbero rivisti; * Admin: il link Admin nella pagina principale andrebbe corretto e creata una pagina con i nomi degli Admin, l'eventuale loro e-mail per poter essere contattati dagli utenti. L'email da inserire sarebbe una email creata appositamente. Ancora non so se noi ne abbiamo una qui. * staff: il link staff nella pagina principale andrebbe corretto e creata una pagina con i nomi dello staff del Marvel database ed i loro collaboratori ed i relativi contatti. * gallery: altro link nella pagina principale da preparare ed arricchire con le cover degli albi italiani. Che ne pensi se inserissimo ove possibile, anche le cover degli albi originali? * cronologie: che ne pensi di creare un area dedicata alle cronologie delle storie Marvel pubblicate in Italia? Con indicazione delle storie inedite. A tal scopo ti invio un link alla cronologia del gruppo Excalubur che ho preparato. Fammi sapere cosa ne pensi; * personaggi Marvel: come per le cronologie, creare un area e/o sezione per le schede dei personaggi e gruppi Marvel, degli universi, degli autori (scrittori, disegnatori e inchiostratori), delle varie case editrici che hanno pubblicato materiale Marvel. * films: dato che è ormai chiaro che la Marvel sta creando una sorta di continuity anche nei propri film forse è il caso che anche noi apriamo una sezione dedicata; * punti d'inizio: una cosa da non sottovalutare sono i nuovi lettori. Coloro che si avvicinano per la prima volta ad un fumetto Marvel sono naturalmente spaesati dall'immensa continuity e storie. Cosi che sono sempre alla ricerca di informazioni che permetta loro di iniziare a leggere i loro comics con una certa coerenza.Quindi perché non creare anche una area: Punti d'inizio per nuovi lettori. In modo da offrire in una serie italiana vari punti da cui poter iniziare. * apparizione personaggi: pagina o pagine per la prima apparizione di un personaggio e le sue successive apparizioni nelle varie storie; * menù di navigazione: ultimo ma non meno importante è cambiare e/o modificare i link e le voci presenti nel menù di navigazione. Da stabilire insieme cosa inserire e cosa eliminare. * news: nella pagina principale abbiamo la parte News che col tempo dovrebbe essere alimentata con le notizie ed altro. In modo che per chiunque guinga nel Marvel Database vedendo che la parte delle news è aggiornata con una certa frequenza capirà che il sito è movimentato e vissuto.; * F.A.Q.: altra cosa importante da preparare con le domande più frequenti che pensiamo possano fare i nuovi utenti; * contribuisci: pagina da creare con l'elenco di cose che può fare un nuovo utente iscritto che voglia dare il proprio contributo; Uatu l'osservatore 11:25, set 19, 2011 (UTC) Altre cose * forum: forse sbaglio, ma ho notato che le "discussioni" sono fatte all'interno del proprio profilo utente in una pagina apposita. Credo che se e quando il Marvel Database raggiungerà un certo numero di utenti, potrebbe essere una buona idea la creazione di un'area di discussione comune a tuttto il Marvel database ed accessibile a tutti gli utenti in lettura e a tutti gli utenti iscritti anche in scrittura in modo da creare un punto d'incontro comune tra utenti con la stessa passione per il Marvle Universe. Uatu l'osservatore 11:29, set 19, 2011 (UTC) Un po' di risposte Ok, vedo che le idee non ti mancano... Rispondo solo alle cose che meritano ulteriore discussione, le altre le metto direttamente tra le cose da fare: * convenzioni sui nomi: quello che dici tu è giusto, ma il fatto è che la pagina Comics:Wolverine è stata creata prima che esistesse il template Template:Comic List, quindi sarebbe da riscrivere usando quello. I problemi su cui volevo porre l'attenzione io sono però altri, ad esempio se mettere Vol 1 alla fine dei nomi delle testate com'è usanza americana. Però forse il luogo in cui parlarne è la pagina di discussioni di Marvel Database:Naming Conventions; * pagina principale - parte 2: a quanto pare é un problema del template che aggiunge automaticamente .wikia.com alla fine dell'indirizzo della wiki rendendolo così it.marveldatabase.wikia.com che appunto non esiste. Finché non fanno qualcosa loro rimmarà così temo; * template: apriamo una discussione apposita; * gallery: forse non ho capito cosa intendi, le cover italiane dovrebbero essere tutte in pagine come Comics:Marvel Crossover, quelle originali nelle stesse pagine, ma del database USA... * cronologie: mi sembra che esistano già elenchi simili a quello: Comics:Warlock and the Infinity Watch Vol 1; * personaggi Marvel: le pagine dei personaggi esistono già, anche quelle dei gruppi e degli universi e degli oggetti, quindi anche in questo caso non ho ben capito cosa tu intenda; * forum: non ho idea di come si faccia a creare una forum su wikia, se però la comunità cresce potrebbe essere una buona idea. Chiarimenti sulle risposte * pagina principale - parte 2: Ok! riguardo questo punto aspetteremo che mettano loro le cose a posto. Attenzione: ho creato la pagina "Admin" quindi se clicchi sul link Admin della pagina principale accedi alla pagina admin. Fammi sapere cosa ne pensi; * template: ok per la discussione apposita; * gallery: probabilmente hai ragione tu, ma dato che dalla pagina principale cliccando sul link Comics si arriva alla pagina in cui è possibile scegliere se vedere i comics oppure la "cover gallery" pensavo che forse era il caso di creare una pagina con soltanto le cover e che quindi differisse da quella, ad esempio: Marvel Crossover; * cronologie: ho fatto delle prove sia come utente 1)-uatu (admin) e sia come utente 2)- registrato "normale" (utenza di una mia amica iscritta) e anche come utente 3)-non registrato. Ed ho verificato quanto segue: * 1) - Uatu (admin): arrivando alla pagina principale del Marvel database con il link seguente: Marvel Database non esiste nessuna voce relativa alle "cronologie" o comunque qualcosa che indichi come arrivarci e visionarle. Quindi per trovare quella di Warlock che che tu hai menzionato Comics:Warlock and the Infinity Watch Vol 1 ho dovuto cliccare alla voce "pagine speciali" sul menù di navigazione a sinistra e poi cliccare sul link "tutte le pagine" e poi tra le pagine presenti scegliere Warlock_and_the_Infinity_Watch_Vol_1; e arrivare così alla pagina del link che mi hai scritto. Il tutto può sembrare articolato ma può andar bene dato che ho fatto la prova connesso come utente amministratore "uatu"; * 2) - utente registrato (no admin): in questo caso la pagina principale si presenta con un menu TOP composto dalle voci (Albi, database, community, contribuire) dove alla voce albi si ha la possibilità di scegliere tra "albi italiani" e "albi americani" e come era prevedibile scegliendo "albi italiani" e poi la lettera "W" nell'elenco è presente solamente "Wolverine" mentre scegliendo "albi americani" sono presenti "warlock and the infinity watch" (il tuo link con la cronologia...parziale) e "warlock chronicles" ma non è presente "wolverine". Infatti si è dirottati al link "Comics:Contents_US". Da tutto questo si capisce che o i link non sono corretti oppure è stato "categorizzado" in maniera errata alla sua creazione. Inoltre non c'è nulla che faccia capire che esiste una cronologia relativa a warlock. Ma solo che esiste un elenco delle sue storie e albi. Forse sarebbe il caso che alla voce "database" del menù TOP aggiungere la voce "cronologie" e creare quindi una sezione apposita; * 3) - utente non registrato: idem come al punto 2; restando in tema menù della pagina principale nella box centrale indipendentemente dal tipo di connessione utente i link presenti (comics, gallery, staff, database, glossario, tasks, links, novità, admin) sono sempre gli stessi ma al momento per quanto riguarda i links gallery e database dovrebbero essere corretti per puntare rispettivamente ad una pagina database (dove ci saranno le stesse voci presenti nel menù top) e alla pagina gallery dove ci sarà un elenco del tipo: 0-9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z e nello stesso tempo lo si eliminerà dalla pagina "comics". Tutto questo per avere una situazione più chiara ed immediata e meno confusa. Ovviamente è una proposta. Fammi sapere. * personaggi, universi, gruppi, ecc... Marvel: Tutto ok! Una mia amica si è iscritta e ovviamente al login ciò vede lei come grafica del marvel database è completamente diversa e ho potuto verificare cosa vedesse un'utente "registrato" senza particolari permessi e da una veloce occhiata mi sembra tutto a posto; * forum: riprendendo il discorso utenti, per gli utenti registrati e non-registrati nel menù top alla voce community i link presenti "classifica utenti" (il link punta alla pagina principale del marvel database, di fatto non fa nulla), "portale comunità" (punta ad una pagina che ti invito a controllare per dirmi cosa ne pensi e se il caso cambiarla), e "forum" (punta alla pagina forum index vuota quindi proverò a vedere e cercare se esiste la possibilità di creare un forum e come; * menu top pagina principale: riprendendo sempre il discorso degli utenti registrati e non-registrati nel menù top alla voce "contribuire" i link presenti "creare nuova pagina" (è da verificare, prova a dargli uno sguardo), "caricare un'immagine" (è ok), "pagine più richieste" (è ok), "aiuto" (pagine inesistente), "administration" (pagina inesistente, rettifica: ho creato la pagina come quella del link Admin. Cosa ne pensi?); --Uatu l'osservatore 16:01, set 20, 2011 (UTC) Pagina principale Vorrei sapere se è possibile modificare la pagina principale del Marvel Database,e più precisamente il menù di navigazione a sinistra sotto il logo Marvel Database. Se è possibile eliminare e/o aggiungere nuove voci. Oppure non è possibile in quanto servono permessi diversi o più elevati. Ciao e grazie. --Uatu l'osservatore 15:20, set 21, 2011 (UTC) Menù e altro Prima di tutto, la visualizzazione della pagina principale, e anche delle altre a dire il vero, dipende non dal fatto di essere admin o meno, ma dalle preferenze utente. Di default, quindi anche per gli utenti non registrati, la visualizzazione è quella della nuova skin wikia che ha il menù in alto; da quanto mi è parso di capire tu hai però impostata la skin Monobook che ha il menù a lato. Purtroppo questi due menù non sono gli stessi, e per modificarli c'è da editare le pagine MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation (nuova skin) e MediaWiki:Sidebar (MonoBook). Sono daccordo sul modificarli e sistemare i link ovviamente. Mi piace anche la pagina Admin. Per la storia delle cronologie: Content_US è l'elenco degli albi usciti negli stati uniti, per questo ci sono Warlock and the Infinity Watch e Warlock Chronicles che sono testate americane e non c'è Wolverine che è una testata italiana. La sezione Comics_US dovrebbe servire a sapere dove sono state pubblicate in italia le storie che fanno parte di albi americani. Ammetto che non è una cronologia per personaggi come forse la intendevi te, ma non penso che sia una sezione da eliminare, anzi. Per la gallery, sono daccordo a toglierla da dov'è adesso e farne una sezione apposita, magari si potrebbero usare queste cose qui: Galleries and Slideshows. Lo metto tra le cose da fare. Per il forum, sembra che sia possibile farlo: Wiki-style forum set up. Lo metto tra le cose da fare. Se ti sta bene vorrei anche provare ad occuparmene. Infine, un'idea per migliorare la pagina principale: mettere un riquadro con le uscite della settimana. The Ucci-Dimmi tutto 19:12, set 21, 2011 (UTC) Risposte * Skin: inizierò a modificare entrambe le skin in modo che indipendentemente dalla scelta dell'utente i menù ed i link saranno gli stessi. Un'altra cosa che ho notato è che nella vecchia skin il logo "marvel database" è visibile mentre nella nuova skin non c'è. Infine nella nuova skin l'immagine di sfondo (con Thor, Uomo Ragno, Hulk e Wolverine) è visibile fino a metà, infatti scorrendo verso il basso fino alla fine, l'altra metà dello sfondo è priva dell'immagine. Provvederò a sistemare le cose. * Admin: Sono contento che ti piaccia la pagina "Admin". Era veramente indispensabile. * Cronologie: Sei stato chiaro ma non ho mai pensato di eliminare la pagina, figuriamoci, ma solamente di renderla immediatamente e facilmente visibile. Magari con un link apposito. Dato che anche io girovagando per il sito non avrei mai pensato che alla voce "albi americani" si potesse trovare oltre ovviamente a l'elenco degli albi americani anche dove sono state pubblicate in italia le storie che fanno parte di albi americani. Tutto qui. Non era mia intenzione eliminare nulla, ma come ho detto, di renderla immediatamente e facilmente visibile e naturalmente migliorarla. * Gallery: Ok tra le cose da fare; * Forum: Nessun problema. * Pagina principale: Ok sul riquadro con le uscite settimanali/mensili. Avevo già in mente di farlo ed era proprio questo il motivo per cui ti ho chiesto come modificare il menu di navigazione a sinistra della pagina. Uatu, l'osservatore - Comunica con me Altre cose Marvel Cosa ne pensi di inserire nel Marvel Database anche uno spazio relativo alle statuette Marvel della Eaglemoss pubblicate in Italia dalla Fabbri editori? Credo sia una cosa che ormai come i film è entrata di diritto nel cosmo Marvel. Inoltre credo che nell'aggiungere cose nuove non ci sia mai fine. :-) l'importante è fare del proprio meglio. Uatu, l'osservatore - Comunica con me Ultimi aggiornamenti Ti scrivo per metterti a conoscenza del lavoro svolto, che sicuramente avrai già notato. * Pagina principale: Che ne pensi della pagina principale? La trovo finalmente molto "Marvel" con l'inserimento della storia della casa delle idee e le novità del mese con cover slide. Spero che ti piaccia come piace a me. * Skin MonoBook Sidebar: questa skin è completata. Due appunti: il primo è che nella toolbox (strumenti) la voce "carica un file" punta al marvel database USA anziché a quello italiano. Dato che non sono riuscito ancora a capire come modificarla ho aggiunto "carica un file" nel menù projects. Il secondo è che le uniche cose da completare sono la Gallery e il glossario, nel senso che voglio provare ad inserire delle cover e completarla con la gallery and slideshow. * Skin nuovo Wikia Wiki-navigation: in questa skin mancava il logo del Marvel Database, ed io l'ho aggiunto. Spero vada bene. Ho tentato di rendere i menù dei due skin identici in modo che qualunque skin si scelga i menù siano i medesimi. Ma durante la modifica della wiki-navigation ho notato che anche aggiungendo le stesse voci di menù e salvando la pagina, i menù visualizzati sulla pagina principale erano sempre quattro. Ancora non sono riuscito a capire se è una limitazione di questo skin o di questo wiki-navigation menù oppure sto sbagliando qualcosa. In ogni caso ho cercato di accorpare le voci di menù in modo da completare il lavoro e rendere finalmente i menù dei due skin uguali. * FAQ: come avrai notato lapagina delle FAQ è stata completata. Ovviamente non ci sono tutte le domande ma man mano che ci verrano in mente o richieste da parte di utenti le aggiungeremo. * Database: spero che la pagina "database" nel menù project ti piaccia, io la trovo carina ed invitante. * Comics: in questa pagina ho aggiunto gli albi americani come era presente nello skin wiki-navigation in quanto è molto utile per visionare le cronologie delle storie marvel pubblicate in Italia. * Staff: nella pagina staff è presente il paragrafo "collaboratori" perché potrebbero esserci persone che contribuiscano in modo continuativo su un determinato argomento. Ad esempio l'ultimate universe. Spero non ci siano problemi. * Glossario: sto cercando di portarlo avanti. * NOTA 1: durante il lavoro svolto mi sono reso conto che ci sono dei grossi problemi sulle categorie. Mi spiego meglio. Ad esempio nei personaggi abbiamo le categorie seguenti: "Personaggio_Femmina" e "Personaggio_Femminile" oppure "Personaggi_Buono" e "Personaggi_Buoni" e così via. Infatti a causa di questo troviamo il personaggio Gwen Stacy nella categoria "Personaggio_Femminile" e tutti gli altri nella categoria "Personaggio_Femmina". Quindi quando vai su Database e poi in personaggi scegli Femmina si verrà dirottati alla pagina che non comprenderà Gwen Stacy dato che appartiene ad un altra categoria e che alla voce femmina non si può assegnare più di una categoria. Concludendo, credo che sia il caso di rivedere le categorie e di creare quelle che secondo noi mancano stabilendo uno standard. Aggiungo che se fosse possibile, onde evitare in futuro altri "danni", fare in modo che solo gli amministratori possano creare delle categorie così da rendere il database consistente nei dati contenuti. E' una proposta ovviamente e vorrei sapere cosa ne pensi. Se per te va bene e con il tuo aiuto potrei occuparmene. * NOTA 2: Opinione puramente personale, ritengo che lo skin monobook renda meglio sia i menù che tutto il Marvel Database. Sia visivamente che sostanzialmente. Ciao e buona serata. --Uatu, l'osservatore - Comunica con me 15:18, set 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok Come da titolo mi sembra che tutto quello che tu abbia fatto vada molto bene. Tutto molto carino e ben fatto. Io da parte mia ho finito di fare il forum, dovrebbe essere funzionante. Ti dico quindi solo un paio di cose: * non ho capito però qual'è la pagina stuff; * il fatto che ci siano solo quattro menù con la skin wikia penso sia proprio una limitazione della skin; * le categorie sono un casino. Il fatto è che non si può limitare la creazione delle categorie ai soli admin. Di fatto se in una pagina viene messo Categoria:X la categoria X viene creata anche se non esiste. L'unica speranza è aggiustare pagine tipo Template:Character Template in modo da presentare all'utente che sta per creare la pagina una scelta consigliata. Ad esempio mettendo | Gender = Maschio o Femmina invece che lasciare il campo vuoto. In questo modo si può sperare poi, tramite il template di categorizzare meglio la cosa. Si può quindi aprire una discussione sulle quali categorie mettere in modo da agire. Tra l'altro ci sono diverse cose sulle categorie che non mi tornano, ma ne parleremo poi. The Ucci-Dimmi tutto 16:04, set 29, 2011 (UTC) Risposte Innanzitutto ti ringrazio moltissimo per i complimenti. E soprattutto sono contento che ti piaccia e che sei rimasto soddisfatto del lavoro. Ora passo alle risposte: * Pagina Staff: Nello skin MonoBook è visibilissima nel menù "Amministrazione" mentre nello skin "Nuovo Wikia" pur essendoci non era visibile perché ho scoperto che questo skin ha le limitazioni seguenti: Massimo 4 voci di menù e per ognuno di essi 7 voci al massimo. Quindi le voci "Amministrazione" e "Staff" essendo state inserite nel menù "Aiuto" insieme alle altre voci arrivavano ad un totale di 8 voci escludendo automaticamente la voce "Staff". Per ovviare a questa limitazione, ho spostato entrambe le voci "Amministrazione" e "Staff" dal menù "Aiuto" al menù "Menù principale". Concludendo, tutte i menù e le voci di menù sono visibli in entrambi gli skin compresa la pagina "Staff". * Limitazione skin "Nuovo Wikia": vedi punto precedente. * Categorie: Sono d'accordo con te, dopo averle visionate posso dire che sono un casino. Se non ti dispiace vorrei iniziare a lavorare sulle categorie, studiarle e organizzarle. Ti terrò in costante aggiornamento. Ok per aprire una discussione. * Forum: complimenti per il lavoro del forum. Inizierò a farci un giro. --Uatu, l'osservatore - Comunica con me 08:56, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Categorie Ciao come va? Sono ancora in corso lo studio e le verifiche sulle categorie e da una prima analisi credo di poter rispondere ad un tuo dubbio manifestato nella frase: <> e se non sbaglio credo di aver individuato quale potrebbe essere. Prendendo come esempio la pagina seguente: Marvel Comics Presenta 28 il box situato a destra contiene diverse voci, ad esempio: (Storia, Matite, Chine, ecc...) di colore blu. Posizionandosi sopra con il mouse si può notare che nel caso di "Storia" punta alla pagina seguente: Categoria:Scrittori che naturalmente non esiste e offre la possibilità di crearla. Ora ti chiederai...possibile che la categoria "Scrittori" non esiste, Dato che esistono molte schede come Marvel Comics Presenta 28??? La risposta è che la categoria "Scrittori" esiste ma non è categorizzata nel modo corretto. Mi spiego meglio: nel caso di "Storia" abbiamo come nome "Jim Starlin" in rosso ed evidenzia che la pagina relativa a "Jim Starlin" in quanto autore non esite. E qui niente di strano. Ma troviamo la pagina http://it.marveldatabase.com/Categoria:Jim_Starlin/Scrittore e questo è strano. La stranezza sta nel fatto che così facendo viene praticamente creata una categoria per ogni scrittore anziché una categoria "Scrittore" o "Scrittori" che dir si voglia che contiene e mostra in una pagina i nomi di tutti gli scrittori e cliccando su ognuno di essi ci viene mostrata una pagina con tutti gli albi che questo a scritto in stile http://it.marveldatabase.com/Categoria:Jim_Starlin/Scrittore Infatti ci troviamo con innumerevoli categorie come questa: http://it.marveldatabase.com/Categoria:Keith_Giffen/Scrittore ovvero tante categorie quanti sono gli scrittori anziché una categoria per tipo (Ad esempio "Categoria:Scrittori/Jim_Starlin") contenente tutti gli scrittori di storie Marvel e ognuno con l'elenco delle storie a cui ha partecipato. Questo vale ovviamente per tutte le altre categorie. Spero di essere riuscito a spiegarmi bene. Ciao. --Uatu, l'osservatore - Comunica con me 14:50, ott 4, 2011 (UTC)